


The World That Brought Us Together

by cocitheironicnerd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2015 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2016 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocitheironicnerd/pseuds/cocitheironicnerd
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester.  Two teenagers who live over 5,000 miles away from each other but became friends over the internet





	1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV  
____________________________________

Dan Howell  ( @ danisnotonfire) has followed you

New message from Dan Howell:  
Hi! You may not know me but I watch you on YouTube. I love your videos and was wondering if you could give me some tips on starting my own channel.

I smile to myself. I'm glad that someone has noticed my channel. It may just be one person but one is better than none! I reread his message and reply:

AmazingPhil: yeah sure! I'd be happy 2 help!

Danisnotonfire is typing...

Danisnotonfire:  Do you have Skype?  We could talk on there.

AmazingPhil: yes I do have Skype. It's the same as my username here.

Danisnotonfire is typing...

Danisnotonfire: okay thxs ily 

I love you?  Someone I don't even know loves me?


	2. The Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Two teenagers who lived over 5,000 miles away from each other but became friends over the internet

"Allo, my name's Phil..."

Dan sat on his bed watching the same video for the seventh time that day. He couldn't help it. No matter how old he was or is, Phil is an incredibly attractive person. With his cheeky smile, his crystal blue eyes and and his laugh. The laugh that could make the angels sing.

Dan is gay.

He likes guys and he isn't afraid to admit that he's gay, either. He's liked many guys before  but Phil was different.  Dan didn't personally know Phil, but simply by watching his videos, Dan's heart melts from the glow that seemed to radiate every time  Phil was on his screen

Dan's laptop beeped. He looked up from the video to see a notice that a Skype call was coming in from AmazingPhil. He hastily went to answer the call. Phil's face appeared on screen and Dan quickly tried to fix his fringe so that it wouldn't look absolutely crappy. Dan eventually gave up and looked up at the screen. Phil's eyes widened and he gasped. "What?" Dan asked. 

Dan's POV  
Phil's eyes trailed downward and my eyes followed his. I was shirtless and Phil was staring at me. I  smirked as Phil just gazed at my chest. "Something the matter, Phil?" I say slyly. Phil looks away from the screen, neck and cheeks turning crimson. I laugh quietly to myself.

____________________________________

Phil cleared his throat. "So...about those editing tips..." he continues nervously.  Dan and Phil talked for hours, getting off the initial purpose of the call almost immediately. 

Phil kept subconsciously gazing at Dan's bare chest and Dan kept staring at Phil's eyes. Everything one another did created a renewed sensation.  Dan and Phil had only known each other for a short time, but they felt so comfortable with each other, as if they had known each other for ages.

Phil looked at the time. It was 3:07am. He felt extremely tired but he wanted to keep talking to Dan. He loved how smooth Dan's voice was and everytime he laughed,  he smiled the biggest of smiles. It was like Dan was a dream come true.

Dan watched as Phil slowly fixated himself into a position, yawned and laid down next to the computer. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Phil was asleep.  Dan smiled to himself and said softly to the screen,

"Goodnight, Phil. "


	3. HELLO INTERNET!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Two teenagers who live over 5,000 miles away from each other but became friends over the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be 100% accurate. If you haven't already, watch Dan's first video "Hello Internet"

Dan's POV  
I'm ready to show the whole world who Dan is. I go onto YouTube and create a channel called Danisnotonfire. I set my laptop on the top of my television and press record on the camera.

"Hi. So my name is Dan." I make brackets with my hands to emphasize 'Dan'. "Nice to meet you." I continue talking to what seems like an imaginary audience. 

With each passing moment of silliness and whatnot, I wonder if Phil will watch this video. Will anyone else watch this? What will they think of me? 

I decide to end the video on a cheesy note. "Make sure to subscribe and if you want like this video and I will love you forever. Bye!" I make a heart with my hands and stop the video. I then attempt to do some editing using the tips Phil gave me. I think it looks good so I upload it to YouTube. My laptop tells me that the video will upload in an hour so I go outside to go sit on the roof.

Phil's POV  
I was bored. I don't have much to do so I decide to go on YouTube. The first thing that pops up on my home page under suggested was 'HELLO INTERNET. ' by Danisnotonfire. 

I've never clicked on something so fast!

I watched the video. Dan was SO ADORABLE. He kept doing cheeky little things that made me laugh. He smiled and a little dimple formed on his cheek. I felt honored to watch the video because he had used the editing tips I had given him! The video was amazing. I had to give it some attention so I went on Younow,  set my laptop up and clicked  'Go Live'  

"Hey guys. This is just a short live show to tell you guys about a special person I know. He just started a YouTube channel and he's really awesome. His name is Danisnotonfire.  Go check out his channel!" I said happily.  I continued on for a short time and finally I ended the live show and made sure it uploaded to YouTube. 

*3 days later*

Dan's POV  
I clicked upload for my second video on Danisnotonfire titled 'BUTTERFINGERS'. This time it took less than 25 minutes. I left my laptop on and went in search of a snack. I found some crisps and made some Ribena. 

I kept hearing a noise repeatedly and went to go see what is was. I followed the sound to my room and saw that it was my laptop.  I checked my laptop and it had over a hundred notifications for YouTube. I clicked on them and saw something miraculous. 

My channel had 1,223 subscribers and my two videos had over 300 views! The comments section was bursting with things like 'LOL!' , 'Nice vid' and 'AmazingPhil was right, you are awesome!'. But one specifically caught my attention. 

'Are you and Phil dating?'


	4. No...we're not (but I want us to be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Two teenagers who live over 5,000 miles away from each other but became friends over the internet

Dan's POV

Once I saw the comment my mind wouldn't think straight. I didn't know what to think. 

Once my mind was cleansed from thinking about that comment, I went to set up myself a Twitter. I put in my email and yada yada my user name, was of course, Danisnotonfire. 

I went to follow Phil when everything was great and set up. Almost immediately he followed me back. In my head I was thinking well geez that was quick. I tweeted out---

"Hey Phil, how's your day?"

After about 4 minuets I started to receive a bunch of notifications and people started following liking and re-tweeting that one tweet.  

About 7 minuets after that I got a reply that said---

"Great! Yours? *insert heart emoji and smiley emoji*"

Once I saw that I replied pretty damn fast

"Good. What part of London do you live in?"

After that was tweeted he replied " From the northern county of Lancashire, on the northwestern coast of England."

I got a little excited because he was not far at all. Only about 3 hours and 49 minutes by driving. I replied back.

"Cool! You aren't far at all! I live in Wokingham. I'd be nice to see you sometime in the summer."

After that I didn't get a reply cause he decided to call on Skype. Of course I answered.

"Hey.."

"Hi :)"

"You have a LOT of fans, Phil." I inquired. Phil laughed. His laugh made me smile. When he finally calmed down, we just stared at each other. "Phil...I have a question..." I start. "Yes?" Phil urges me to continue. " People have been asking about us and...well...what are we? We've only known each other for a short period of time, but I feel as if you've been my best friend for ages. I'm not afraid to say it. "I love you, Phil." I say.

Phil looks at me. I watch his face nervously, unaware of his emotion. He mumbles something. "What? " I ask. "I...love you too, Dan. But I don't want us to do something wrong or be pressured into anything." He says. I nod my head in agreement. He sighs and I run a hand through my hair. "So we aren't a thing?" I ask. He shakes his head and smiles to himself.

"No. But I want us to be."


End file.
